hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Vicky (Old)
Hurricane Vicky was an extremely powerful tropical cyclone that caused devastation in Honduras, Nicaragua, Mexico, and the United States, among other areas. The 20th named storm, 13th hurricane, 7th major hurricane, and the strongest tropical cyclone of the hyperactive 2020 Atlantic hurricane season, this late-season major hurricane is remembered for its extreme destruction, and high fatality toll. Vicky was the third most intense Atlantic hurricane on record, the second deadliest Atlantic hurricane on record, The fourth costliest Atlantic hurricane ever recorded, and the strongest October Atlantic hurricane since Hurricane Wilma. Vicky originated from a broad area of convection off the coast of South America on October 15. On October 17, the low pressure area developed into a Tropical Depression. It was named Vicky, and it rapidly intensified into a Category 5 major hurricane, and made landfall in Honduras as a powerful hurricane. Vicky re-emerged over the Gulf of Mexico as a minimal tropical storm, but rapidly intensified into a Category 3 hurricane and struck the Florida panhandle, before becoming extratropical over North Carolina on November 5. Meteorological History In mid-October 2020, a large low pressure area developed over South America, and drifted west into the somewhat untouched waters of the Southern Caribbean. It remained nearly stationary as it began to increase in convection, eventually garnering the attention of the National Hurricane Center, and they marked it for potential tropical development. On October 16, it began to rotate, but as it was a large system, it was slow to organize. The next day, however, a reconnaissance jet confirmed that a tight circulation had formed. Based on this, NHC began advisories on Tropical Depression Twenty, noting that it would likely intensify into a tropical storm. Only six hours later, the depression intensified into Tropical Storm Vicky, the 20th named storm of the season, which had only happened twice before (1933 and 2005). Despite shear was low and waters were exceptionally warm as Vicky was named, the storm struggled with dry air for the first day or so, but it began to decrease shortly after, and many computer models showed a cataclysmic disaster in Florida. Based on the at-the time forecast track, the NHC posted tropical storm warnings and hurricane watches in Jamaica and Cuba. By October 19, Vicky had mixed out the dry air, and was a compact system that was developing an eyewall. Late that same day on October 19, based on recon observations, Vicky attained hurricane status while being located about 100 miles southwest of Jamaica. When Vicky was upgraded to a hurricane, the National Hurricane Center noted a very favorable environment for intensification, and the SHIPS model showed a 65% chance of a 35-knot increase in 24 hours. However, in it's early stages as a hurricane, Vicky had trouble maintaining its eyewall and it fluctuated several times. However, on October 20, Vicky developed a sturdy eyewall. With no more inhibiting factors, Vicky began rapid intensification, becoming a major hurricane that evening. Rapid intensification turned into explosive intensification, and around noon on October 21, Vicky was upgraded to a Category 5 hurricane, and attained peak winds the next day, with incredible winds of 185 mph, and a pressure of 889 millibars, a pressure only surpassed by Hurricane Gilbert and Hurricane Wilma. At this time, the National Hurricane Center noted Vicky's impressive structure, with powerful banding, and a large area of convection surrounding a fairly large, clear eye. Vicky maintained peak winds for roughly 18 hours before an eyewall replacement cycle began. This cycle was slow to occur, and allowed for dry air to get wrapped into the storm's center. Thus, a gradual weakening trend began. Vicky then began to move south under the influence of a ridge. This turn was unexpected and not shown by any computer models. However, the NHC remembered what happened during Mitch, and instantly issued hurricane warnings for the Yucatan Peninsula and Honduras. Vicky's eye clouded over as it slowly continued south, and on October 25, the powerful hurricane made landfall in La Ceiba, Honduras, as a Category 4 hurricane, with 150 mph winds. Rapid weakening began as Vicky continued south, eventually beginning a turn to the west and northwest. Initially being a depression as it moved north, it maintained 40 mph winds as it entered the Bay of Campeche on October 27. Vicky stalled over the Bay of Campeche, re-developing an eyewall in favorable conditions. Vicky began to accelerate northeast on October 31, as an eye began to appear on satellite. Rapid intensification began, and Vicky attained Category 3 status on November 1. Vicky approached Florida, and made a second and final landfall in St. Vincent Island, Florida, as a Category 3 hurricane with 120 mph winds. After landfall, Vicky began to deteriorate, but weakened much slower than it did over Nicaragua. As Vicky moved over North Carolina on November 2, it transitioned into a large extratropical cyclone, moving off the coast on November 4 and getting absorbed into a cold front on November 7. Preperations Impacts Records Retirement Category:2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season Category:Destructive storms Category:Deadly storms Category:VileMaster Category:Retired storms